


Aelin's Library

by pearlunderthesea



Category: Throne of Glass - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlunderthesea/pseuds/pearlunderthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little peek into Aelin's childhood with Aedion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aelin's Library

Aelin laid in her bed. She kept reading the last page of the book that sat in her lap. Aedion sat across the room near the window sharpening a small blade. She was waiting for her mother to take her and leave her at the library. That place was where she really lived. She loved the smell the books had when she held them in her hands. That smell the old pages held. She lived for those books. The most cherished of her friends were the characters in those books. Her favorite thing whilst she was walking down the aisles upon aisles, was to place her hand on the spines of books and let them guide her to a book as if a fish in a river, letting the tide carry it to the ocean.  
She wondered if she could sneak out into the hall with Aedion. But that cranky librarian would catch her no doubt. What was so awful if she accidentally, uncontrollably used her powers and burnt some books, book cases, most of the library? And set the librarian's pant buttocks aflame? She didn't mean to! She was only seven that time, but now, she's eight years old, and there are some things that need to be looked over with defined Ashryver eyes.  
She sighed dramatically and turned over in her bed, her face now buried in the pillow. She somehow forgot that Aedion was there with her, they were inseparable and it was useless telling him to go away.  
"Aelin?" He asked, his voice slightly high pitched with hints of worry. What did he think of her? Was she as dangerously him as her Aunt Mave?  
"What is it, Aelin? Are you feeling ill? I could send for healer if that is what you wish?" Aedion had the obnoxious habit of worrying for Aelin, every day, every hour, every minute.  
"Aedion, you mustn't. I'm fine, let's just go to the library." Aelin let that sit in the room for a while. She counted the minutes that kept on repeating themselves. One.....two.....three.....  
"The library?" Aedion's voice was not the verge of screeching. "Your mother and father forbid it, as well as the caretaker of the books!"  
"Aedion!!" Aelin groaned, "Gods, you're not fun at all!" She was looking at him now, she could see the gold specks in his eyes. They were expressing his fear. His fear for Aelin, his fear for his friend, his queen.  
Aedion face in, slumping back into his chair. "How do you suppose we get in without being seen?"  
Aelin could feel her fangs poking out, onto her lips, her ears perked up and for sure; Aedion could see her Fae features.  
"We're Fae aren't we?" She chuckled and sat on her knees. "Well....at least I am." She gave Aedion a toothy smile.  
"Exactly, you twit." He looked away in disgust and disappointment.  
Aelin gasped wholeheartedly. "You dare say that to me?" She acted surprised, cunning as always.  
Aedion looked toward his queen. "Of-of course not! I'm sorry, please!" Aedion ran to Aelin's bed and put his face into the sheets and cried. "Forgive me!" Aelin couldn't hold back anymore. She busted out laughing, collapsing back onto her bed.  
Aedion sat back and looked at his cousin in confusion. He crossed his arms in question. "Liar. Cheat." Aelin was still laughing in that giggling tone, blocking out any other noise. A smile spread across Aedion's face and he couldn't help but join.  
They lay beside each other and their faces were red with laughter and their stomachs were sore from so much.  
"A true exercise that is, cousin." Aedion said sarcastically in between breaths.  
"Oh shush, Aedion. You were laughing too, that wasn't just for the benefit for a stronger abdomen, cousin, your face was hilarious!!"  
Aedion tried to hide his smile, but failed. They were the best of friends. They were like brother and sister, but Aedion was insistent on making Aelin his queen. No one else's. His own, forever.  
"Please, Aedion?" Aelin pleaded. Aedion saw in her eyes that she could not take this loneliness anymore. This emptiness in her small body deprived of her books. He looked at her, those pleading and desperate Ashryver eyes.  
"Let's go." Aedion said at last. Aelin jumped off the bed and bolted for the door, her feline and toothy smile beckoning Aedion. She turned and faced him, and took his hand as they walked out of her bedroom.  
They walked through the halls together hand in hand. Friends for life, no matter what.  
Aelin picked up her pace ahead of Aedion, "Come on, old man, let's go rattle the stars!"  
Aedion looked at his cousin, so relieved that she was happy. Aedion took one last sigh before he went to meet Aelin, and they ran to the library, Aelin's library, hand in hand. Together.


End file.
